You never gonna be alone
by Juli06
Summary: "Uma declaração não era o suficiente, ele precisava provar de outro modo que ela nunca ficaria sozinha." - Jisbon


**_You never gonna be alone_**

_Autor: Juliana Alves_

_Beta: Michelle Neves_

_Categoria: Romance, Jisbon, 7º temporada, songfic_

_Advertências: nenhuma_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Capítulos: One shot_

_Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No_

_Nota: Assim que começarem a ler deem play na música "Never gonna be alone – Nickelback" _

**_Disclaimer: The Mentalist não me pertence, infelizmente._**

~.~

O celular tocou mais uma vez e foi com pesar que ele desligou. Mais uma ligação perdida dela, mais uma negação do que sentia. Patrick olhou para o abismo que estava em sua frente e não se sentiu feliz, não como se sentia quando estava com ela do seu lado.

Ele estava pensativo, será que valeria a pena deixá-la? Será que o medo de perdê-la era maior que a vontade de viver ao lado dela? Antes que tivesse tempo de analisar o que estava fazendo ele voltou para o trailer e colocou o balde prateado para rodar, voltaria para Teresa, não perderia mais tempo.

**_Time is going by_**

**_So much faster than I_**

**_And I'm starting to regret_**

**_Not spending all of it with you_**

_O tempo está passando_

_Muito mais rápido do que eu_

_E estou começando a me arrepender_

_De não passá-lo com você_

Dizer que Patrick entrou no FBI como um furacão seria um eufemismo, ele passou pelo detector de metal sem nem se importar em pegar seu celular ou suas chaves, a vontade de vê-la era maior que qualquer coisa, uma semana era muito tempo.

O elevador parecia não colaborar e ele se arrependeu de não ter ido pelas escadas, mas assim que as portas se abriram ele saiu em disparada esbarrando em um dos agentes e com um pedido de desculpas procurou por ela.

As mesas estavam vazias, sem Cho, sem Wylie, sem Lisbon. Mas ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro doce dela e olhando em direção à sala de Abbott ele a viu sair:

\- Lisbon! – Sussurrou e correu. Correu para os braços dela, para o conforto que ele tinha só com ela. Ele correu para a mulher que amava.

Pega de surpresa Teresa não sabia o que fazer, apenas o abraçou, estava feliz demais em tê-lo de volta para questionar suas decisões.

\- Jane, você voltou. – Sussurrou ela, mais para si do que para qualquer um.

\- Me desculpe, sou um idiota. – Falou ele e ouviu um _"é mesmo"_ de Cho que observava a cena com um pequeno sorriso na face. – Precisamos conversar.

Com um aceno de cabeça Teresa entrelaçou suas mãos e o arrastou dali, precisavam conversar, mas não ali. Precisavam de um lugar seguro, precisavam da casa que era dela, mas um lar para eles.

**_Now I'm wondering why_**

**_I've kept this bottled inside_**

**_So I'm starting to regret_**

**_Not telling all of this to you_**

**_So if I haven't yet_**

**_I've gotta let you know…_**

_Agora estou imaginando por que_

_Deixei isso preso dentro de mim_

_Então, estou começando a me arrepender_

_De não ter dito tudo para você_

_Então, se eu ainda não te disse_

_Tenho que deixar você saber que..._

Assim que estavam frente a frente no sofá ele a encarou apaixonadamente, os olhos dele brilhavam e ele sabia que teria que falar alguma coisa, mas por enquanto só queria se embebedar na beleza dela.

\- Jane, o que você queria tanto dizer?

\- Eu.. tantas coisas, mas.. – Respirando fundo ele começou de novo. – Eu ficarei, mesmo que eu surte toda vez que você coloque aquele colete à prova de balas. Você nunca ficará sozinha, eu prometo. Nunca mais.

\- Oh Patrick. – Falou ela e sorriu enquanto lágrimas caiam por seu rosto e sem esperar qualquer movimento dele ela se jogou em seus braços e o beijou.

O beijo foi doce, repleto de saudades e amor. Eles estavam satisfeitos apenas com isso, com a confirmação que nunca ficaria sós.

**_You're never gonna be alone_**

**_From this moment on_**

**_If you ever feel like letting go_**

**_I won't let you fall_**

**_You're never gonna be alone_**

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_De agora em diante_

_Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

_Eu não vou deixá-la cair_

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

Assim que o beijo cessou, ele a encarou novamente, as testas estavam coladas e ambas as faces tingidas de vermelho. Se afastando por alguns centímetros ele olhou para a própria mão, onde estava a aliança que carregou por tanto tempo e tirou. E ali naquele momento, ele estava recomeçando sua nova vida.

Sem dizer nada ele passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e tirou a corrente que ela usava com a cruz que sua mãe tinha dado, colocou a aliança na mesma corrente e recolocou em seu pescoço.

Teresa não sabia o que dizer, o que ele tinha feito era um ato de amor, sabia disso. A retirada da aliança era a prova que ele era inteiramente dela, assim como sempre sonhou. Não teria mais a sombra do passado agora, apenas uma doce lembrança da família perdida dele. E pensando que isso era o suficiente ele a surpreendeu, saindo do sofá ele se ajoelhou na frente dela:

\- Teresa Lisbon, mesmo eu sendo um idiota egocêntrico, você me daria a extraordinária honra de ser minha esposa? – Perguntou ele com a voz embargada. – Você quer casar comigo?

Os olhos verdes que o encaravam tinha agora um brilho quase ofuscante e sem esperar muito ela praticamente gritou:

\- Sim, é claro que sim. – E pela segunda vez ela se jogou nos braços dele, mas dessa vez os levou ao chão. Em meio a gargalhadas e beijos apaixonados ele colocou um anel de noivado em sua mão, era simples do jeito que ela gostava e totalmente encantador.

**_And now as long as I can_**

**_I'm holding on with both hands_**

**_'Cause forever I believe_**

**_That there's nothing I could need but you_**

**_So if I haven't yet_**

**_I've gotta let you know…_**

_E agora, enquanto eu puder_

_Vou te segurar com ambas as mãos_

_Pois sempre acreditei_

_Que não há nada que precise a não ser você_

_Então, se eu ainda não te disse_

_Tenho que deixar você saber que..._

No dia seguinte eles chegaram ao FBI de mãos dadas arrancando olharem de muita gente, mesmo não escondendo inteiramente o relacionamento eles não ficaram divulgando e ao longo do caminho eles ouviram cochichos e notas de 50 dólares sendo pagas de má vontade.

Saindo do elevador deram de cara com Abbott e Cho e sorriram para eles quando ambos encararam a mão de Lisbon. Com um gesto de mão Wylie se juntou a eles na sala do chefe e com um sorriso que mal cabiam em suas faces Patrick anunciou:

\- Vamos nos casar. – E como esperado os três sorriram e bateram palmas felizes.

Cho se aproximou de Teresa e a abraçou apertado:

\- Estou tão feliz por você. – Contou ele em um sussurro. – Você merece tudo, Tess.

Surpresa com o uso do apelido Teresa o abraçou ainda mais apertado, Cho tinha se tornando um irmão para ela e saber que ele a apoiava era tudo o que precisava.

\- Obrigada, Kimball. Eu amo você também. – Dizendo isso ela sorriu e abraçou Wylie deixando um Cho chocado e ao mesmo tempo risonho para trás.

Agora abraçando Patrick, Cho sabia que ele era perfeito para sua _irmãzinha:_

\- Parabéns, Jane. Finalmente, cara. – Disse ele e sorriu. – Agora, se você machucá-la de novo, eu vou atirar em você.

Sorrindo Patrick pensou que Cho falava brincando e encarou o amigo, mas a cara séria, que ele só usava com suspeitos, deixou claro que ele não hesitaria em puxar o gatilho.

\- Pode deixar, ela é meu tudo Cho, nunca mais irei embora. Nunca mais a deixarei sozinha.

\- Bom. – Cho enfim sorriu e ambos bateram o punho.

**_You're never gonna be alone_**

**_From this moment on_**

**_If you ever feel like letting go_**

**_I won't let you fall_**

**_When all hope is gone_**

**_I know that you can carry on_**

**_We're gonna see the world out_**

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_De agora em diante_

_Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

_Eu não vou deixá-la cair_

_Quando toda a esperança se for_

_Sei que você pode continuar_

_Nós vamos ver todo o mundo_

_Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

Quando os acordes da marcha nupcial começaram a tocar Patrick tinha certeza que não sobreviveria até o fim da música, mas assim que a avistou tudo fez sentido. Patrick sentiu que seu mundo finalmente tinha se ajustado, agora ele seria feliz e não perderia essa chance por nada.

Minelli e Teresa pararam na frente dele, com um sorriso Patrick apertou a mão de seu antigo chefe e recebeu aquele olhar de pai:

\- Eu cuidarei dela, eu prometo. – Falou ele e sorriu.

\- Que bom. Mas fique sabendo.. eu me aposentei, porém ainda tenho posse legal de arma. – Dizendo isso ele foi se sentar enquanto Teresa revirava os olhos e resmungava alguma coisa como _homens._

Olhando ao redor ela avistou sua família ali, todos eles. Seus irmãos, as cunhadas, seus sobrinhos e sua antiga equipe que era como uma família agora.

\- Está pronta? – Perguntou ele num sussurro.

\- Estou pronta há anos. – Ela sorriu.

A juíza de paz sorriu para eles e começou o discurso, passando alguns minutos ela perguntou:

\- Prontos para os votos?

\- Sim. – Disse ele e respirou fundo. – Quer começar?

\- Pode ir. – Ela sorriu também e esperou.

\- Ok. – Ele sorriu e pigarreou. – Eu não sei o que dizer... Vou tentar começar do início. Por muito tempo eu vivi atrás de vingança e a única pessoa que se manteve ao meu lado foi você. Mesmo depois de tudo. E eu sei que não mereço você, mas sou egoísta demais para te deixar ir, para te deixar sozinha. – Ele falou e a encarava intensamente. – Eu pensei em começar esse discurso dizendo o momento exato em que eu me apaixonei, mas eu não lembro bem. Num dia eu estava feliz em só conversar com você em seguida não conseguia viver sem você. Foi então que lembrei.. o exato momento em que eu percebi que estava caído de amores.

\- E quando foi isso? – Ela questionou divertida.

\- Quando eu puxei aquele gatilho. – Ele disse sério. – Quando aquele homem apontou a arma para você eu... A única coisa que pensei era que não conseguiria viver sem você, não aguentaria perder mais alguém que eu amava. Não de novo.

Teresa apenas o encarou surpresa e algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e ela esperou mais um pouco, pois sabia que vinha mais.

\- Depois disso eu tentei esconder o que sentia, mas durante os anos seguintes esse sentimento foi ficando mais forte e mais difícil de esconder. E aqui estou eu, um bobo apaixonado esperando que eu mereça um pouco do seu amor. Um pouco da alegria que é ser amado por você. Eu te amo, Teresa e farei de tudo para prová-la isso todos os dias.

\- Droga, Jane. Você me fez borrar a maquiagem. – Todos ao redor sorriram e ela limpou algumas lágrimas. – Mas o que posso dizer? Eu te amo, seu cabeça dura. E você prometeu na frente de todo mundo, se não me fizer feliz eu atiro em você.

Mesmo sem ser a hora, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. Todos bateram palmas felizes, mas a voz forte de Cho foi ouvida:

\- Jane, você não esqueceu nada não? – E mostrou a caixinha das alianças.

**_Oh! You've gotta live every single day_**

**_Like it's the only one_**

**_What if tomorrow never comes?_**

**_Don't let it slip away_**

**_Could be our only one_**

**_You know it's only just begun_**

**_Every single day_**

**_Maybe our only one_**

**_What if tomorrow never comes?_**

**_Tomorrow never comes_**

_Oh! Você precisa viver cada dia_

_Como se fosse o único_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar?_

_Não o deixe escapar_

_Pode ser o nosso único dia_

_Você sabe que apenas começou_

_Cada dia_

_Pode ser nosso único_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar?_

_Amanhã nunca chegar_

Com um sorriso travesso Patrick a soltou e pegou a caixinha de Cho e sussurrou um _estraga-prazeres_, fazendo todos rirem. Com carinho ele abriu a pequena caixa e tirou as duas alianças banhada em ouro branco. Entregou uma a ela e segurou a outra e a encarando nos olhos repetiu as tradicionais palavras:

\- Eu, Patrick Jane prometo...

Ao fim de todo o juramento ele beijou a mão dela e sorriu charmosamente. Com as mãos trêmulas ela pegou a aliança e teve o vislumbre do que tinha escrito por dentro do pequeno círculo de ouro branco: _Você nunca ficará sozinha. _E ela se emocionou ainda mais e com delicadeza ela colocou a aliança e proferiu o juramento.

\- Eu, Teresa Lisbon prometo...

E finalmente depois que a juíza permitiu ele olhou para Cho e provocando perguntou:

\- Agora eu posso?

Revirando os olhos Cho apenas afirmou e sorriu um pouco. E novamente eles se beijaram e dessa vez os aplausos e assobios foram seguidos de pétalas de rosas.

**_You're never gonna be alone_**

**_From this moment on_**

**_If you ever feel like letting go_**

**_I won't let you fall_**

**_When all hope is gone_**

**_I know that you can carry on_**

**_We're gonna see the world out_**

**_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_**

_Você nunca vai estar sozinha_

_De agora em diante_

_Mesmo que você pense em desistir_

_Não vou deixá-la cair_

_Quando toda a esperança se for_

_Sei que você pode continuar_

_Vamos ver todo o mundo_

_Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

A festa estava em seu auge e Teresa já tinha dançado com cada um dos convidados, mas ela queria mesmo era estar com seu marido e depois que Rigsby a devolveu para Patrick ela suspirou aliviada:

\- Wayne estava tão chato assim?

\- Não, ele é bem divertido, mas muito alto. Estava com torcicolo. – Sorriu ela. – Eu só queria meu marido.

\- Você vai fazer meu ego explodir. – Comentou ele.

\- E isso é possível? – Sorriu ela e escutou os acorde de _More than words_ tocar. – Vem, é a nossa música.

\- Você está cansada, _baby_. – Disse ele.

\- Não para nossa música. Vem! – O puxando pela mão eles pararam na pista de dança ao embalo da melodia. – Patrick, o que tem escrito no interior das alianças?

\- Oh! Você percebeu? – Ele sorriu e corou um pouco e ela achou isso adorável. – Eu.. eu pedi que colocassem uma frase que prova que nunca mais irei embora e nunca desistirei de nós.

\- E qual é a frase?

\- Que você nunca ficará sozinha. – Ele disse. – Eu estarei sempre com você.

\- É bom mesmo. – Ela disse sorrindo. – E eu sei que não ficarei sozinha, nunca mais. E não só porque você estará ao meu lado.

\- Ah não? Por que então?

Teresa então o encarou intensamente e parou no meio da pista de dança, respirando fundo entrelaçou as mãos na dele e colocou suavemente no seu ventre. Patrick levou apenas alguns segundos entre a confusão e a surpresa. A reação dele foi totalmente diferente do que imaginou.

Sem uma palavra ele sorriu para ela com os olhos inundados de lágrimas e ali no meio da pista de dança com todos olhando para eles e com os acordes iniciais da música _Never gonna be alone_, Patrick se ajoelhou e beijou a barriga dela, sem poder fazer nada a não ser sorrir de alegria e chorar de emoção Teresa acariciou os cachos loiros e ouviu a comemoração ao redor.

E ela teve a certeza, nem se ela quissesse: Teresa Lisbon Jane, nunca mais ficaria só.

**_I'm gonna be there always_**

**_I won't be missing one more day_**

**_I'm gonna be there always_**

**_I won't be missing one more day_**

_Eu vou estar lá sempre_

_Eu não vou perder mais nenhum dia_

_Eu vou estar lá sempre_

_Eu não vou perder mais nenhum dia_

**_THE END_**


End file.
